


Would You Care for a Cuppa..?

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, First Kiss, M/M, Took ages to finish this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it is now done!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: Or, alternatively, four times Arthur Dent offered tea to Khan and the one time Khan offered some to Arthur
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Khan Noonien Singh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Would You Care for a Cuppa..?

Five….

Arthur was still trying to adjust to the new environment he found himself in. He happened to have hitchhiked his way to a completely different ship in a completely different galaxy, finding himself face to face with a convicted murderer, and stole a ship with him. The new ship wasn’t a big one, only meant to hold a crew of four or less, and his new partner in crime seemed to handle running the ship himself. The name the man gives him is Khan. He asked if there was anymore and he simply got a glare in response,  
the other preparing to leave the room. Arthur supposed there wasn’t a better time to ask his question, so he stopped Khan before he went through the door. “Erm, there wouldn’t happen to be any way to make tea on this ship, would there?” Khan simply blinked at him before his eyes glanced to a spot behind Arthur. “Behind you there should be something you could use.” Arthur smiled, nodding his head with a slight twinge of nervousness. “Would you like a cup, then?” Khan simply stared back at him with those strange eyes of his, before shaking his head and turning into the corridor. Arthur sighed, turning around and fiddling with a machine that hopefully could make at least some decent tea.

Four…

The ship lurched a second time as it stopped, practically throwing Arthur to the ground from where he sat. His cup clattered to the ground and shattered, tea bag landing with a wet squish on his shirt. Khan turned and chuckled a bit at his acquaintance, who was trying and failing to dry his shirt. “I told you beforehand, we would be making two jumps and that you should have waited until after to make your…” Khan fumbled slightly for the word, cursing at himself for forgetting. “..tea?” Khan hummed in affirmation and turned back to the control panel, his focus shifting from Arthur once more. Arthur started picking up the broken shards of porcelain, frowning at the perfectly good waste of fresh tea. He tossed the pieces and double checked that he didn’t miss any before he felt a pair of eyes on him. 

Khan was staring, and quite intensively Arthur realized. He should be against it, should protest his shipmate’s constant staring, but he finds words fail him whenever he thinks of asking Khan to stop. Deep down, some part of Arthur knows that it’s because he doesn’t want Khan to stop, he likes the attention he receives from the other. “I have to, erm, make a fresh brew for my cup, would you ah, like any..?” Khan looked at Arthur a second longer before his eyes shifted to the console. “I don’t think so, Mr.Dent.” That was another one of Khan’s usual behaviors toward Arthur. Arthur calls Khan by first name but never receives the same treatment from the other, getting a glance or a raised eyebrow in response. Arthur shrugged, looking at Khan one more time before heading off to the kitchen.

Three..

Khan and Arthur fell against the door with a heavy thud, panting for air. They’d done a bit of observation for the Guide, per Arthur’s request. The species they decided to watch had suddenly turned hostile on them and led to a mad dash to their ship. At one point Khan had snatched up Arthur’s hand, growling that he knew a better route. Arthur let himself be dragged to their ship, eyes wide with fear but grinning from the adrenaline of the chase. The two of them forced the door shut against the creatures, leaning against the door to keep them from breaking in. Arthur sighed as he leaned his head back, still gulping air into his lungs as he glanced over at Khan. Khan wasn’t nearly as winded as Arthur was, but there was a faint pink tint to his cheeks and his chest was rising and falling a bit quicker than earlier. That wasn’t what caught Arthur’s eye the most, however.

Arthur looked down and found his hand still entwined with Khan’s, fingers tightly interlocked from their earlier running. Arthur felt his cheeks warm from something other than exertion, smiling a bit as he continued to look at their interlocked hands. Khan turned to say something to Arthur, something along the lines of having to take off soon, but his words died in his mouth when he saw what enraptured Arthur so much. It was so simple a touch, but Khan felt like he’d spoken a million words to Arthur through it. His worry over losing Arthur, the fondness he felt for his friend, his willingness to sacrifice every part of himself for Arthur.

“Arthur, I-“

Arthur glanced at Khan at the mention of his name, blue eyes lit up with joy over, something. Khan felt the already warm tint on his cheeks spread, heart fluttering at how utterly adorable the other looked. “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my first name, y’know.” Khan blinked at Arthur, dumbfounded and at an utter loss for words. Had he really never called him Arthur before? Had he really been that cold, that distant? “Khan, are you, um, are you alright? You just sort of, uhm, you-“ Khan’s mind went blank as he kissed Arthur, eyes screwed shut as his mind ran at a mile a minute and blood roared in his ears. He had no idea what he was doing, he had no plan for how Arthur was going to react and was preparing himself for the worst.

He didn’t expect a hand to cup his cheek, the hand holding his to squeeze it lightly. He didn’t expect Arthur’s voice softly asking Khan to open his eyes after Arthur had pulled away, or to still have Arthur’s hand in his. Khan opened his eyes to see Arthur smiling at him, bright blue eyes filled with compassion and reassurance as he squeezed Khan’s hand again. “If this is what happens when you call me by my first name, I’d like if you did it more often…” Khan huffed a laugh and smiled back at Arthur, letting the other pull him up. “Fancy a cuppa then, love..?”

Two.

Arthur woke up before Khan did, surprising himself since Khan was usually awake way before him. Khan looked rather peaceful when he was asleep, usual slick-backed hair loose and messy against the pillow and lips parted in a silent snore. Arthur watched him sleep, one hand stroking his hair before getting up. He went to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs and starting to boil water for some tea. The first kiss the pair had quickly shifted their relationship in a more romantic direction, and Arthur couldn’t have been happier. The kettle made a low whistle and Arthur finished brewing the tea for the two of them, putting a bit of sugar in Khan’s (the other had quite the sweet tooth) before heading back to their room.

Khan was awake now, hair still mussed up from sleep but smiling at Arthur when he came back. Khan smiled so much more now, since they had gotten together. He showed more emotion in general, now that Arthur thought about it. Would chuckle when Arthur amused him, blushed when Arthur flustered or embarrassed him, hid his face in his neck and cried quietly when he was deeply upset by something. Khan was so apathetic around everyone else except for Arthur, and it made Arthur’s heart flutter a bit. “Mornin’ love, thought I would surprise you with some tea.” Khan’s smile widened a bit as he graciously accepted the mug from Arthur, motioning for the other to come back to bed. “Let’s stay here for the day, hm? It isn’t like we have anywhere to go Artie.” Arthur smiled and kissed Khan’s cheek, resting his head against him. “No, I suppose we don’t.”

And without further ado, one

Arthur blinked awake to see Khan missing from bed and sat up, stretching and sighing at the cracks and pops his body made. He couldn’t be that old, could he? Arthur shook his head and grabbed his dressing gown, slipping it on as he ventured out of their room. He wanted a fresh cup of tea to start his morning, but soon frowned when he had remembered. The tea the pair had smuggled away from ships had just run out, and was getting more and more difficult to find. Arthur slumped over to the kitchen, hoping they had at least some sort of substitute when he froze.

There was now a small planter box on the table, a card left by the edge with Arthur’s name scribbled on it. Arthur got closer to examine the green leaves he saw growing, and his heart leapt. The names of all the plants, they were used for tea leaves! He grabbed the note and opened it, his grin spreading the longer he read the note:

_Artie,_

_I wanted to keep this a surprise for as long as possible, but you ran out of your supply of tea much faster than I was anticipating. I stole these out of one of the ships we had found a while back, and planted them as soon as I could. We shouldn’t have to smuggle any more tea for a very long time, since we can grow our own. I hope you like the surprise, my dear._

_Always yours, Khan_

Arthur smiled and set the note down, turning to see Khan in the doorway. The other walked over and kissed him slowly and sweetly, pulling away and cupping Arthur’s cheek. “I suppose it is my turn to offer you some tea then, Artie?” Arthur giggled and leaned into Khan’s hand, looking up at the other with a faint tint to his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah I think it is my dear…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to recommend something! Recommend it to me here or on Tumblr at @Anything-unique-can-be-sexy!


End file.
